1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital photographing apparatuses, methods of controlling the same, and recording medium storing computer readable instructions for executing the methods. The digital photographing apparatuses and methods capable of determining whether a macro mode is an appropriate mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital photographing apparatuses may store data regarding images captured by a photographing operation in a storage medium and may display images on a display unit by using the data stored in the storage medium.
Digital photographing apparatuses allow users to select various modes to obtain a result satisfying a user's intention. For example, digital photographing apparatuses automatically adjust conditions such as exposure, sensitivity, white balance, etc., based on the selected mode, such as a landscape mode, a character mode, a still-life mode, a night mode and/or a macro mode. The modes may be selected by users so as to obtain an appropriate result in a photograph.
If users do not select a mode for the digital photographing apparatus, the digital photographing apparatuses may automatically determine an appropriate mode for a current photographing situation and then perform photographing in the determined mode. Determining whether a macro mode is appropriate for a current photographing situation may be difficult.
FIG. 1 is a graph illustrating auto-focus values with respect to lens position points for determining an auto-focusing lens position of a conventional digital photographing apparatus. The auto-focus values are calculated from the image. Referring to FIG. 1, the digital photographing apparatus obtains auto-focus values based on the images received at different lens position points. The graph shows that a lens position point corresponding to a peak auto-focus value is determined to be an auto-focusing lens position AFP.
Modes of the digital photographing apparatus may be divided into a macro mode and modes other than the macro mode (hereinafter, referred to as a “normal mode”). Often, the macro mode is selected when a distance between the digital photographing apparatus and a subject is less than approximately 80 cm (i.e., a focal distance is less than 80 cm). Often, the normal mode is selected when the distance between the digital photographing apparatus and the subject is greater than approximately 80 cm (i.e., the focal distance is greater than 80 cm). The focal distance of 80 cm is an example, and the focal distance may be determined according to properties of the photographing apparatus. Often, when the normal mode is selected, the lens position is changed from a point corresponding to an unlimited focal distance to a point corresponding to the focal distance of approximately 80 cm or the focal distance when the macro mode begins. Auto-focus values are calculated during the movement of the lens, and the auto-focusing lens position is determined from the calculated auto-focus values. When the macro mode is selected, the lens position is changed from the point corresponding to the focal distance of 80 cm or the focal distance when the macro mode beings to a point corresponding to 5 cm, or a point corresponding to the end of the macro mode according to properties of the digital photographing apparatus. Auto-focus values are calculated for lens positions, and the auto-focusing lens position is determined from the obtained auto-focus values.
Therefore a digital photographing apparatus needs to determine whether to select a macro mode or a normal mode before performing photographing. Many conventional digital photographing apparatuses calculate the auto-focus value by changing the lens position point from the point corresponding to the unlimited focal distance to the point corresponding to 5 cm in order to determine whether to use the macro mode or the normal mode. Accordingly, many conventional digital photographing apparatuses determine whether to use the normal mode or the macro mode after calculating auto-focus values at all lens position points, which may consume time and power in changing the lens position and in calculating the auto-focus values.